ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Solitario Lagrima
Solitario Lagrima ' Lone Tear Drop The release command for Solitario Lagrima is, ''"Crying Mother." After releasing user's hair, twists into two braids. Brown colored, metallic armor encases the body. A visor comes across the fore-head, multiple holes in it to allow vision, capable of going over the eyes. On the side of the visor are small angellic feathers, extending outward. A small 'eye-patch' covers the left-eye. Two beast like shoulder pads encase the entire shoulders, giving a regal, yet menacing appearance. A plated chassis breastplate covers the breast, extending downward, and hugging the body and curves. The armor from the breast-plate connects with the armored gauntlets. The armored gauntlets are large and spoked, providing an offensive defense alternative. Gigantic sabatons, morph into large spiked greaves. User's new weapon, is a large double-tipped spear. Wrapped in bandages, two spikes jutt out the base of the blades. Once in Resurrecion, user can add and take away properties of the water, making them deadly, or giving them fatal side-effects, alonside the bonus of creating and manipulating water. The reasoning of the 'eye-patch' is that it allows user to see clearly and un-hindered underneath water, letting them see with the greatest of ease. The eye-patch, also allows them to sense spiritual powers/pressures, allowing them to constantly 'see' the enemy, no matter the location in battle. This allows for ease when tracking, as user can also 'trace' or 'track' their spiritual power / pressure's 'trail'. 'Aspero Cascada: '(lit, Acid Waterfall) After creating a large amount of water, user will manipulate the aspects of the water, giving it acidic properties. The strength of the acid, will eat away at flesh, muscles, and eventually bones. The acid's power, can also ware down, and dissolve high level Hierro, taking their defense's down in a matter of minutes, and with higher spiritual power placed into the ability, seconds. This allows user to break down enemies, buildings, and Hierro's with relative ease, the 'ultimate' defense breaker. 'Mojado Sufrimiento: '(lit, Wet Suffering) By placing the weapon into the water supply, or pools of water user has created, user can increase the 'pollution' and 'toxicity' of the water. The toxins in the water, creates a deadly sickness, with various side-effects. This may burn away at the sense of sight, or it may slowly restrict breathing. The toxins are focused for long combat, or for wide-range damage, intent on making enemies or targets suffer underneath the painful water. user, is immune to the pollution. Adding to the pollution, the decreases visibilty in the water, by a high amount, giving it a murky and muddled coloration. 'Corriento Presion: '(lit, Flowing Pressure) By manipulating the water pressure, user can control the direction and course of water. As well as making anything within/under the water, crushed underneath it's extremly painful depths. By doing so, the enemy's internal organs will begin to slowly crunch, and the bones creak, the blood flow ceasing. This can also be used for single target space, or to send a blast of pressure underneath the water. By doing so, User can destroy their foes with a devestating effect. '''Hirviente Dolor: (lit, Scalding Pain) By augementing their internal body heat, or blood, with the use of spiritual energy, user will radiate dangerous tempatures of heat into the water. The very air is affected by this tempature increase. As he does so, the high level or Regeneration he obtains, increases the rate at which he heals himself. This is handy, when facing multiple opponents, or even single targets. Since heating up the blood and body-heat, the Hierro's tempature is also increased, giving the metal like skin, an extreme seething touch. 'Remolino: '(lit, Whirlpool) Remolino, is Fuerte's most powerful, spiritually powered base attack. By pouring thousands of gallons of water from the mouth, user will increase the amount of water in the area, 10 fold. The location will be surronded, or will be it's own 'ocean' or 'lake'. This allows all user's abilites to spread across the area, and makes them at their pinnacle strength. After 'engrossing' the area in large quantities of water, user will then case the waters to churn, and give them incredible speeds in a clock-wise direction. Effectively creating a large scale whirlpool, this power and force of the whirlpool, will drag under victims caught in the water, and crush entire buildings. Category:Resurrección Category:Shinmei-ryū